Klaine 101
by GrangerHermoine
Summary: Basically, this is a drabble about Klaine! There isn't really a specific genre, and I am open to suggestions as long as they are appropriate to the rating.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So I have decided to write a drabble. Yes, klainers, I have decided to write a series of oneshots about Klaine! *Dramatic introduction* So technically, I also take prompts, which can vary from songs to an idea, crossover, or storyline (etc.). Watch the rating though!

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE, or Mulan.

* * *

'Watch it!' yelled Blaine.

Too late, 'cause Kurt already slammed his pole into puck's head. Kurt gasped at Puck, who was lying on the floor, steaming from anger, but when he looked at Blaine, he gulped and smiled nervously.

'Sorry...?' said Kurt, nervously laughing some more.

'How can you be so reckless? We are never going to defeat the Huns this way. Look at you- a bunch of buffoons!' said Blaine, facing them.

Kurt flinched. Talk about harsh, he never even fought in his life before, but Blaine didn't need to know that, nor will he find out. When he looked up, Blaine led them to a huge wooden pole, which seemed to Kurt like- Four stories high. Oh boy. Blaine shot an arrow to the top.

'You think you're strong? See who can climb this and get the arrow...' said Blaine.

Puck puffed out his chest. He walked out in front of everyone and volunteered. 'I can! It's too easy, I can do it with ease!' he said. The arrogance of the boy was astounding and in Kurt's opinion, foolish. Blaine smirked with amusement. Puck walked up to the pole and looked it up and down, he was about to climb it when Blaine stopped him. In his hands were two weights. Puck gulped at Blaine.

'What are those for?' asked Puck.

'This one's for Discipline,' said Blaine, dropping one in Puck's hand, ' and the other one is for strength.' he dropped the other weight in Puck's other hand. It was obviously weighting Puck down. But like Kurt said, his arrogance- endless.

And so Puck stuck out his chest again and huffed. 'That's nothing.' he said, jumping on the pole.

Kurt watched in slight horror and Puck slid down. The horror later became slight amusement when Puck bit the wood to keep him up. _There are no brains in these people_...Kurt thought as he watched Puck slid down again.

The thought quickly vanished as they begun to take turns. Needless to say, no one succeeded, and Kurt got a pain in the back when he fell. 'We've got a long way to go...' said Blaine.

_Let's get down to Business _

_To defeat the Huns _

_Did they send me daughters_

_When I asked for Sons? _

Blaine threw wooden sticks at them, but Puck caught Kurt's and tripped him. Kurt looked at Puck with anger. The anger quickly became awe when he saw Blaine pick up two clay pots with his stick and smash them both midair.

_You're the saddest bunch_

_I've ever met_

_But you can bet _

_Before we're through _

_Mister, I'll make a man _

_Out of you! _

They all put their poles in front of them and let out a war cry. That was before Puck decided to put a beetle down Kurt's shirt. Oy... Kurt reacted badly to it and started spazzing. He completely knocked over the whole group which his stick and slammed Blaine in the stomach before the beetle was gone. Blaine wasn't really happy by the glare he gave Kurt. He took the stick out of Kurt's hand.

Blaine started shooting arrows, catching tomatoes mid air and hitting bullseye. Everyone else failed miserably. When Kurt attempted to shoot his, Mooshu stuck a tomato on his arrow before he actually shot it. Unfortunately, Blaine noticed and glared at Kurt-again. Kurt smiled a toothy grin nervously.

The next training involved balancing a bucket of water on their head which dodging- with a stick- tomatoes thrown at them. Blaine obviously succeeded. Kurt's turn ended up with him having a bucket of water on his head. Blaine was not impressed.

After that, they tried to catch fish. Kurt grabbed Puck's foot and tripped him. Payback! Kurt smiled nervously and gently put his foot back in the water, where the rest of Puck fell into.

_I am never gonna catch my breath ( Finn )_

_Say goodbye to those who know me (Puck)_

_Why was I a fool at school for cutting gym? ( Artie)_

They shot arrows, slammed concert, jumped on wooden poles across the river and kurt got beat up.

_This guy's got 'em scared to death! (Mooshu) _

_Hope he doesn't see right through me ( Kurt)_

_Now I wish I knew how to swim! ( Sam)_

They ran with bags of sand and Kurt tripped and fell. Blaine took his weight and Kurt looked down in shame.

_Time is racing towards us_

_till the Huns arrive _

_Heed my every order _

_and you might survive _

_You're unsuited for the rage of war _

_So pack up, go home, you're through_

_How could I_

_Make a man out of you?_

Blaine took Kurt's horse back to him and Kurt was completely humiliated. In defeat, he looked down as Blaine walked away. But Kurt remembered that he was a Hummel, and Hummels never back down. He looked up and saw the pole, and with determination, he knew what he was going to climb that pole if it kills him. To prove a point for himself and everyone else.

He took the two weights in his hand and jumped up. It didn't work, but when Kurt looked at his hands again, he realised that he could use the weights to his advantage by twisting them together. He threw the weights together to tangle them and used them to support his weight as he climbs. He was sweating and the Sun was rising again by the time he was high up.

The others began to come outside to see what was happening and people gathered to watch Kurt climb. Kurt slipped, but he forced himself to get up.

_(Be a man) We must be swift as a coursing river_

_(Be a man) With all the force Of a great Typhoon_

_(Be a man) With the strength Of a raging fire _

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Kurt got up the pole and sat there, grabbing the arrow and throwing at the ground, right in front of Blaine when he walked out. Kurt sat up there in satisfaction. That really payed off. He was happy, and Blaine looked up at him, impressed and a little shocked.

_(Be a man) We must be swift as a coursing river _

_(Be a man) With all the force Of a great Typhoon _

_(Be a man) With the strength Of a raging fire _

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

Kurt shot all the targets, he actually didn't get soaked with a bucket of water, he caught a bunch of fish, and he ran in front of everyone with his weights. He even kicked Blaine in the chins, which actually felt good. He jumped all the way across the river, and Puck gave him his wooden stick rather than tripping him with it.

The best part was when Blaine came up to him and said,

'Good job Ping, I didn't know you had it in you.'

* * *

What did you think?I'd love to hear what you think to improve my writing! I really appreciate you reading my story, see you next... chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Klaine in Paris

Drabble Two

Just so you know, this is actually part of a story I am writing on Wattpad. I turned it in to a drabble in this case though. Otherwise, you're welcome to prompt.

* * *

Klaine Paris

Kurt was stirring his soup, while looking out the window of his apartment at the starry night and Eiffel tower, when a edenic feeling came to him. He was much more relaxed than he ever was as he began to humming.

Not alone...cause you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna take us down

Cause nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know it's true

The soup was done sooner than Kurt thought and he put oven gloves on before lifting it off the stove and gracefully twirling across to the table. Putting the soup down, he grabbed a bowl and a spoon with practiced speed and filled it with delicious cream of mushroom soup. He sat down and sipped the soup, pulling out a copy of vogue and opening it. The first thing he saw was a pair of amazing pants that Marc Jacobs designed.

"Ooh... That is so going on the shopping list." He said, before flipping to the next page and reacting the same to a shirt. The phone rang on the wall and Kurt picked it up, swallowing a mushroom. "Hello?" He asked.

"Hi honey!" Adam's cheery Australian voice rang. Kurt smiled widely and excitedly answered.

"Hi Adam!" Kurt replied. " why'd you call?" He asked, not that he was complaining. He missed Adam, and he is sure he does too, the two was left with a long distant relationship when Adam wanted to become an artist and was accepted at a school in New York, and Kurt was accepted at a school in Paris.

"I missed you, sweet heart. What are you doing?" He asked. Kurt heard shuffling of paper and could sense adam's distraction. He frowned at his distant voice, he hadn't called in a week, there can't be something more important, is there?

"Um... I am cooking sou- Adam? " Kurt asked, growing increasingly worried.

"Mmmm?" Adam replied. " sorry, I am looking for this book I've lost. Class is tomorrow and I can't find it." Kurt saddened, deflated, and stood back on his feet rather than standing on his tippy toes.

"Of course, it's been so long, I just miss you- Adam?" Kurt asked. There a beep and the line went off. Kurt sighed and put the phone back. Adam must have accidentally dropped his phone. It's not a big deal. He went back to vogue, much more distressed and less serene.

After flipping the pages a couple of times, he found that he couldn't concentrate, not when his relationship seems to be wearing on thin ice. Adam used to be his fairytale prince, now, he just didn't know.

Frustrated and a little upset, he stood up and grabbed his Burberry trench coat, deciding that he was going to take a walk. Shutting the lights and locking the door, he decided that he would just walk to the park. He had this song stuck in his head too, but he didn't know where it was from. It goes something like:

Our love is all we need to make it through...

I know it ain't easy

But it ain't hard trying

Every time I see you smiling

And I feel you so close to me

When he opened the lobby doors, the light wind blew at him. He needed the fresh air to clear his mind. He silently and carefully walked through a familiar path under the moonlight, which was shining down at him protectively.

And you tell me

Baby your not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's gonna brings down

Cause nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know it too

It don't matter what will come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through...

Kurt glanced up at the moon then continued walking on the path it shines on. Maybe having this song stuck in his head was a sign that he and Adam are meant to be, and that this was just a small conflict. But lately, their relationship seems to be falling apart without a sound to warn them.

I still have trouble

I trip and stumble tryin to make sense of things sometimes

I look for reasons

But I don't need them

All I need is to look in your eyes

And I realize I am not alone

...so this was just hopeful thinking. Kurt didn't know what to do. Tell Adam that they're over? Or hang on until it crash and burns? He resorted himself to believe in this relationship, even when there is no evidence that it's going to stand.

Baby I am not alone

Cause you're here with me

And nothing's gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know it too...

Why does this sound like someone's actually singing it? The sound seems to be coming closer and closer too. Kurt just kept listening and thinking about his failing relationship with Adam.

"It don't matter what will come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through..."

This was definitely more than his imagination. Kurt gasped and was about to look up from the floor when someone crashed into him. Kurt jumped and fell backwards, shocked.

"Ow!" Kurt said, rubbing his head. He looked across from him and saw a boy mirror his position. The said boy was currently frozen and looking Kurt as if he was the most beautiful person in the world. Kurt self consciously looked away and stood up.

The other boy seemed to have snapped out of it and stood up too and smiled apologetically.

"I am so sorry, are you alright?" He asked, like he couldn't bare the idea of hurting Kurt.

Kurt was oblivious and smiled back.

"It's alright. I should have noticed you coming." He replied, modest. Blaine seemed to smile even wider.

"I should have seen you coming too." Blaine said. They looked at each other before they both blushed and Kurt moved to leave.

"Wait!" Blaine said. Kurt looked at him. " What's your name?" He asked.

" Kurt, Kurt Hummel." He said.

"I am Blaine. It's nice to meet you." Blaine said. " well... I suppose you have to leave now... Um-"

Kurt looked at the handsome boy in front of him, wondering how on earth he can be so flustered in front of him. It's not like people cared of they made a fool of themselves in front of Kurt, except maybe Adam- or not even him. It shocked him that a boy like Blaine, who practically looked like prince Eric, would bother caring. Maybe he didn't.

Kurt suddenly remembered what he was doing before he bumped in to Blaine.

" Were you the one singing?" Kurt asked, sudden.

" Uh yes?" Blaine said, blushing even more.

" What is the song called?" Kurt asked. " And who wrote it?"

"It's called Not Alone, and I um, wrote it." Blaine said.

" Did you publish the song?" Kurt asked, curious.

" No."

There was a silence.

" I know the song though. I have it stuck in my head. Listen." Kurt said, beginning to sing.

" I've been alone

surrounded by darkness

I've seen how heartless

The world...can be "

Blaine's eyes grew wide as he joined in the next verse .

" I've seen you crying

Felt like it's hopeless

I'll always do my best

To make to see..."

Blaine saw Kurt smile and finally understood love at first sight. He knew Kurt was the person, but people said he fell easily, but Blaine knew that Jeremiah was nothing compared to Kurt.

" Baby you're not alone

cause you're here with me

and nothing's gonna bring us down

Cause nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know it's true.

No matter what will come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through."

The two the chorus together and ended up laughing for no reason. Blaine finally stopped laughing after a minute.

"You have a wonderful voice." Blaine said, kindly.

" As do you Blaine." Kurt said.

" You have to leave now, right?" Blaine asked.

" Right. " Kurt said. What could he have hoped for?

" Can I have your phone number?" Blaine blurted.

" Okay... Exchange phones?" Kurt answered, stunned.

After they shared their phone numbers, they left for home, but both the boys were thinking about each other all the way back.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own glee

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a boy. This boy had brown hair and is very well known in the kingdom, for he was the prince. He was merely four at this time, and had yet not a clue the responsibilities that come with being a prince. He hobbled and wobbled in his Garden and would sing delightfully, leaving the maidens clapping. Kurt would wobble to them and kiss their hands like the little gentlemen he was.

It wasn't long before he became a rather grown up gentlemen. The maiden's of the town loved him, but he had a secret. He did not enjoy the prenscene of a women as his brother would. His brother, Finnegan was no where near a gentle man like Kurt, though he tries to be. He is clusmy, and Kurt doesn't have the heart to tell him. Finnegan would often ask him if he was clusmy, and Kurt would tell him that he is okay.

Today, he strolls to the market place, a little jolly. He doesn't waste a minute to pick up fresh fruits and garmets that of all kinds. He took sometime to sing in the community stage his father, the king, decided to enforce. Everyone loved music. When he looked around, the town folks were clapping for encore. Kurt noticed when the clock tower clanged that he was late to go home and quickly apologized before leaving.

On his way to the castle, he had to walk past a bridge, a forest, and a patch of grass. He was used to this, so it did not bother him.

Today, however, was a rather unfortunate day. A rather angry Dwarf tromped through the forest and towards the bridge. He was so angry that when he spotted Kurt, he decided to cut the ropes to the bridge so that he would fall. He was a wicked little dwarf. Kurt, however, didn't know this, as he saw the good in many people. He smiled at the Dwarf, but the dwarf merely snarled and broke the bridge, leaving Kurt to fall into the river.

Oh poor Kurt, didn't know how to swim, and before he knew it, he had blacked out. When he woke up, he was no longer in the river and he didn't remember a single thing. He noticed that he was in a cottage of sorts. It was beautiful, and it faced a beautiful beach. Kurt always longed to see one. He was startled when four people trampled in.

"Hi, I am Jeff." said one.

"I am Nick."

"I am Wes."

Followed the others. There was one remaining left, and he looked rather shy. The boy looked down before mumbling.

"I am Blaine."

Kurt smiled at these people before frowning. He couldn't remember why he was here. But he kept his manners, as he always did.

"I am Kurt. It's very nice to meet you. I apologize, but I don't remember anything." said Kurt.

"Oh dear. I am afriad the traumaticing drown must have hurt you quite badly. We found you by the riverbank." explained Wes." We brought you back because you needed help."

Kurt marveled at their kindness and thanks them, shaking each one of their hands. When he got to Blaine, he saw his honey gold eyes and gasped at the sight. He hasn't seen anything colour as beautiful, and he has never felt like this before. Was it possible that he liked guys? Had he always? Kurt couldn't remember, but somehow wished he met the boy sooner.

It wasn't long before they all grew into a beautiful friendship. Especially Kurt and Blaine, which were rarely mentioned at Kurt or Blaine by their friends, but Kurt and Blaine. For they knew that Blaine was in love with Kurt and Kurt with Blaine. They worry that Kurt's unknown past may be a conflict.

One day, Blaine stood on the beachside with Kurt. Kurt smiled at Blaine radiantly and blushed, which made Blaine very fazed indeed. They talked of the times they spent singing in the group they decided to make, calling themselves the warblers. The sun set and the moon has risen before the boys realised it and when Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, they couldn't seem to tear their eyes away.

"Kurt. I have to tell you something." said Blaine, holding Kurt's hand. Their feet were in the water.

"I do too. But you go first." said Kurt. Blaine didn't know if he wanted to, he was very nervous.

"I think I am in love with you." he said. He looked down, blushing. He hadn't dared looked at Kurt before he spoke.

"I know that I'm." said Kurt. These words cause Blaine to look up in surprise and the two kissed under the moon. Since then, Kurt and Blaine looked after eachother.

After a month, they married each other and became a couple. They were very happy. However, no matter how wonderful it was, something was to happen. An angry Elf, this time, found his way into the warbler's beach. She stomped her way towards Kurt, who was asleep and cuddling with Blaine on the beach. She was jealous of their love and used her magic to put the poor boy in a coma. She was sure her spell couldn't be broken. For the only way was to find out Kurt's past. She quickly left the couple.

When Blaine woke up, he watched kurt sleep, thinking that he was tired. After a few hours, Blaine grew worried and lightly lifted Kurt's head off his chest. But Kurt didn't moved on bit, and Blaine became incresingly worried. He called for the warblers to come out.

"Perhaps he is really tired. " said Wes. But Jeff felt the boy's pulse.

"Oh no. His heart is quite slow. He is in a coma." said Jeff correctly.

Blaine wept for days and wouldn't sleep. He stared out emotionlessly and was always sad. One day, the elf came back, feeling guilty. She went up to Blaine.

"I am the one to put the curse on the boy, and I am sorry. I know how to reverse it though." she said.

"How?" asked Blaine.

"Find out his past. Unfortunately, I know nothing about it." she said.

Blaine soon packed a bag on to a journey to find Kurt's homeland. He brought Kurt's name inscribed in an old badge with him. He stopped at the first villiage he passed. Entering, he asked random people if they knew someone named Kurt Hummel. A great many said they were unsure, and Blaine was hopeless. Until he found an old man willing to talk to him. He asked him once again if he knew the boy.

"Son. I am not so sure. " he began. Blaine grew sad before the man continued. "But I do know one person."

"Who is it?" asked Blaine.

"He's been missing for ages. He used to be very popular in the town, always singing. He was also the son of the king. His name is like you said, Kurt. More precisely Hummel." he said.

Blaine couldn't be sure, but it was his best chance, so he set off to the castle. The castle gaurds were hesistant, but when he explained, they decided to let him in. When the King caught wiff of this, he rushed to speak with Blaine. Blaine told him what he knew and described Kurt and how he found him. King Burt wept in joy.

"It's my son. Please bring him back. I will give you all the fortune you need." King Burt said.

"No need. I don't want fortune. I will give back your son." he said. "But I love him, so it would be great if you allow me to see him."

Burt seemed surprised by this, but he wasn't angry. He smiled as Blaine explained that they were together, but frowned when he explained what happened to Kurt. At last, Burt sighed.

"Well. You must get back to Kurt. Repeat the information to the elf, and save him. If you do, I will allow you to be together if Kurt wants to." said the King.

Blaine smiled and left, running as quick as he could to get back. When he saw the elf, he told her everything he remembered to and she smiled as the curse was lifted. She quickly left Blaine to hug Kurt and see him again. He explained everything to Kurt and Kurt smiled, thanking him. Blaine told Kurt if he hadn't he wouldn't be able to live without Kurt.

Kurt decided that they would all go back to the castle, and with King Burt's permission, they stayed together. Happily ever after.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own glee. =)

Might sound crazy but it ain't no lie baby bye bye bye.

Kurt was tired of Rachael asking him to get her tea, do her laundry, and what not. He get that he was her boyfriend, but seriously? He deserved better than this no matter what she thinks. There are other people that like him, she's not any better. Kurt huffed as he rolled his eyes, he was starting to regret helping Rachael's fashion sense as he watched her strut across the room with an arrogant look in her face.

"Can you bring me a latte, hun? Non-fat, no cream, and get four packs of sugar. I don't care what the barista thinks. It's his job afterall. ' said Rachael, taking their car key and leaving without asking Kurt if-just maybe- he needed the car to go anywhere. Especially when she's asking him to get her coffee.

Kurt settled for walking, he feels a little bad, because the only reason he wanted to go was because of the bartender, Blaine. He was a whole lot nicer to him than Rachael was. He pulled on his casual converse and sweater before leaving the apartment. It was just four blocks down, so it took no time for him to get there.

He entered the shop to the familiar bell of the door. Blaine looked up and smiled before Kurt waved back. He waited in line, which was long. He didn't really mind, maybe he'd get to be the last customer before his shift is over, and they could talk. After half and hour, he was ordering.

"Can I get a latt-"

"A latte that's non-fat, no cream, and four packs of sugar. Hun, you need to stop letting your girl friend boss you around." mocked Blaine, but with a kind benevolence. He took off the cafe apron and Kurt smiled that he caught Blaine off shift.

"I wish it was that easy. She's getting on my nerves, she doesn't even leave a second for me to say anything. It's like, _'Kurt, hun do my laundry, I am busy now.'_ door slam." said Kurt, taking the latte Blaine had set aside earlier.

"You need to talk to her. You deserve some one better. Someone who cares, who wouldn't take advantage of you." said Blaine.

"I don't want to start a fight. You know how she is." said Kurt.

"Actually, I don't. I never met her, but I can guess from all the times she had to get coffee for her. Why do you even come?" asked Blaine.

"Uh. I don't mind walking."

"Well, I am glad you come often. Am I contradicting myself?" asked Blaine.

"Yea. " said Kurt, but he was smiling. He noticed Blaine's hand near his, he pulled his own back.

"Right. Do you want coffee? It's on the house. " said Blaine, a little nervous.

"You're the best." said Kurt. "Can I get a ha-"

"hazelnut mocchiato." said Blaine.

"How do you know?" asked Kurt, an eyebrow raised.

"Well...I...uh-"

But Blaine was set from answering as Kurt's phone rang. "It's Rachael. Probably wondering where my coffee is. She can be such a...Rachael." resignation Kurt. "I am going to give her a taste of her own medicine. " said Kurt, smirking.

"Hi Rachael. I am busy right now, I am probably not going to give you your coffee. Bye." said Kurt, hanging up.

"She's done a lot worse." commented Blaine.

"I know." said Kurt, shrugging.

Blaine and Kurt resumed talking and smiling for an hour when the cafe door clamered shut and an angry diva walked in. Kurt spotted her and sighed, shrugging, anticipating what came next.

"Oh boy. I am guessing that's Rachael." said Blaine.

"Yes. I am Rachael, Future Broadway star. Now Kurt. ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME? With the BARISTA? Gosh, I ALWAYS knew something like this would happen. IF you don't STAY AWAY from him. I will break up with you. " snarled Rachael.

"WELL YEA? What if I don't want to be with you anymore?" said Kurt, equally angered. He could feel annoyed tears stinging in his eyes and he grinded his teeth. I can't stand you." said Kurt. "I can't take your whiney voice, your annoying attitude, and the way you treat me. So I've had enough. We're over."

"W-what? No. You don't know what you're saying. You have no right-"

"Actually. He does." said Blaine, linking his hand with Kurt. "He has every right. "

Rachael huffed and scoffed, causing a scene before leaving, but not before knocking the coffee all over herself. She screamed and left.

"Thanks, Blaine. " said Kurt, tired.

"Kurt. You two are over." reminded Blaine. Kurt grinned.

"Awesome. "

"So, can I ask you out on a date?"


End file.
